As Much As You Secretly Mean To Me
by startscribbling12
Summary: According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves. -Happy Bday SorasKey!-


According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves.

–

**As Much As You Secretly Mean To Me**  
by: Startscribbling12_  
for: Soraskey**  
Happy Birthday!**_

–

In my life, I had always been the one cursed with bad luck. It seemed I was the only one in my family who wasn't oh so happy. I had gone through many breakups; it seemed that I could never find the one. I always struggled in school, besides Art. I had been the one to slip on mud, even though everyone else walked in the same spot I did. I wasn't very lucky nor was I good and finding the right things for me. I had always been in search for something in my life. Something for me. Everything that I found that I thought would make me happy did the opposite effect. Now, just to add to the bad luck, my parents are dragging me to an island with them. Now, normally, I'd be all happy and such, but my rival and arch nemesis, Roxas Aoki is going to be there. His family is in the same company as mine; Baseline Industries. I don't know what it is for, but all the families in the company are going on this trip.

"Mom, I really don't want to go. Can't I stay home?" I complained as we were reaching the shuttle bus to the island. I mostly didn't want to see Roxas.

"No, this is a _family _trip." She said, fixing her outfit. I rolled my eyes. My dad was off conversing with the Aoki's. Sadly, my family is close with the Aoki's, so I have to see Roxas almost all the time. In the distance I could see the island. All the trees stood tall and there were cabins far in the woods. On the beach I could see the dock and where the fire pit should be.

This was going to be a long weekend.

_**!Happy Birthday Soraskey!**_

"Namine, dear. Get your beach wear. We are going down to the beach with the other company members and their families." My dad said, walking out of the cabin. I sighed and went into the bathroom, slipping on my bikini. I put on a pair of shorts and a tank over that. I let my hair fall loosely and went to meet my parents.

"--and that's what the Greeks thought." My parents were big believers on Greek Mythology. I don't know why, and that is how I grew up. My parents told me that there was someone out there for me. My _other half. _I never really believed that crap since I still haven't found one nice guy. It was nearing nighttime, so the sand was cool between my toes. The bonfire was lit and blazing. There were about five other families. The only person I was looking forward to talk to was Kairi Suzuki. Her parents were also apart of the company and she was my best friend. I walked over to where she was sitting and I sat down next to her. She was in the mess of teenagers that were dragged along to this island by their parents.

"Hi Kairi." I said, leaning over her shoulder. "What are you doing?" She looked at me.

"I'm attempting to text Sora." She said, the fire illuminating her face.

"How's that going for you? You really think Sora is the one?"

"Oh of course. Things between us are amazing."

"Even though he is an Aoki." I mumbled. From what I saw, all Aoki's were jerks. I hadn't spoke or seen Sora enough to judge him.

"Yep. He is so much nicer than the rest of them, though Roxas—hrm, well, he and you together--" I stopped her right there and glanced over at Roxas. He was sitting next to his parents. I had an utter hatred for Roxas. He was always around, and when he was, he was a jerk. An ass. He made things bad for me. Sure, he was around enough and he had those _very rare _nice moments, but why can't he go away? Kairi always told me I was just in denial and I hadn't realized my feelings for him. He was my other half, as Kairi put it.

Whatever.

"No. He and I are polar opposites." I said, shaking my head. She laughed.

"If you say so. I'll be back. There is like, no reception right here." She said, walking down the beach some more, leaving me alone. Looking around, I tried to find someone to talk to. There were just a bunch of random adults and annoying teenagers. I noticed Roxas standing from his seat and saying something to his parents before walking towards the shore Now, as much as I hated Roxas, I hated being alone with people I don't know more. I stood and jogged over to him and attempted to walk with him along the shore.

"Namine? What do _you _want?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"As if I really wanted to talk to you. I had no one else to be around. I don't like to be alone." I said, staring at the horizon.

"Oh."

It was an awkward silence. He and I weren't the best at conversation.

"So," I said after a few moments. "aren't you supposed to be with Olette Watanabe? Like, isn't it good for your parents reputation or whatever?" He laughed.

"Not really. The Watanabe's don't have that much control over the company anymore. Don't you listen to your parents and stuff?" He asked me. I shook my head. Like I was interested in that. I had more important things that I like to do.

"Nope."

"Oh, well if you did then you would know. Why don't you listen? Aren't you taking your parents spot or helping the reputation by dating someone within the company?" Reputation was a big thing in this city and that was the best way to get it.

"I'm more interested in Art. Besides, who would I date? All my relationships turn out like shit." I said, still not looking at him. I was still freaking over the fact that I was having a conversation with him.

"Art? That's cool. If you listened, you would know that your parents are planning on setting you up on dates." He said.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!"

"Calm down. I was kidding. But, really." After a while, we had walked all the way over to the opposite side of the island. We had talked over many different topics. I kept forgetting that he was my arch rival. My enemy.

"So your parents are big believers in Greek Mythology?" He asked me.

"Sure. That's how they married. They believe that they are each others other halves." I said simply. He raised an eyebrow. "Like, according to Greek Mythology, we had four arms and legs and two heads and we were split in half, spending the rest of our lives searching for that other half." I said, reciting some words my mom told me.

"How romantic." He joked. I shoved him.

"I'm serious!"

"How would you even know if they are your other half?"

"You just would. It's like finding a part of yourself. You are drawn to them or something. Roxas, you would just know if you found them. You would feel nothing like anything else in the world, I'm guessing." I said. Roxas looked up at the sky and chuckled. "Funny?"

"No, no. It's just interesting. I mean, if I believed in that stuff, like you do, then I would have believed I found my other have a long time ago." He muttered. Now I was curious.

"Who?"

"Nobody important." He smiled. I stopped walking and put my hands on my hips.

"Roxas, come on."

"You tell me first. Is there anyone _you _could think is your other half?" He asked. I thought for a moment. My thoughts flicked back to what Kairi had said many times, but I shook it away.

"Not really. Now tell me!"

"Then I guess I can't. Never mind." He started to walk away. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"Roxas! I want to know. Who do you think is your other half?!" I shouted, knowing full well that no one could hear me.

"You."

I stared. It was such a shock it was unbelievable. I hated this guy. The only reason I tried to get along with him was because I had no one else to talk to.

"You're lying. If you really thought that, why the hell are you so mean to me all the time!" I shouted. He ran a hand through his hair.

"It was a test. Depending on your reaction, I wanted to see if you felt the same way. And it's obvious you do." He smirked. WHAT THE HELL? I had shown no interest whatsoever.

"Um, do not."

"Denial. It's obvious you do." He said, putting his face near my, placing his hand on the small of my back. I blushed.

"D-do not." He pulled me closer.

"So you feel nothing being this close to me?" I shook my head. He sighed and let me go, starting to walk away. But, for some reason, as soon as he let go of me, I craved his touch. Something inside me told me not to let him go. I didn't understand the feeling one bit, but I felt that I should listen to it.

"Roxas!" I shouted. He turned around just in time to see that I was running at him. I smashed my lips against his, sinking into the kiss. We battled for dominance and eventually (as much as I hate to admit it.) he won. I pulled back, resting my forehead on his.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked as he rested his hand on my waist. I shrugged.

"I don't know, just a feeling I had." He smiled and kissed me again.

"YOU GUYS! I FINALLY FOUND RECEPTION!" I heard a distant voice yell. Turning my head along with Roxas, we saw Kairi standing on a rock, holding a cellphone in the air. "OH! AND NAMINE! I TOLD YOU ROXAS WAS YOUR OTHER HALF! DIDN'T BELIEVE ME NOW DID YOU!?"

Nice Kairi.

Way to ruin a moment.

I guess I'm whole now.

I guess I don't need to be on a search anymore. I had found what makes me happy. All of that bad luck finally led to something good.

* * *

Hrm, was it okay? I hope so! And not too cheesy, and some fluff, because I am not good at fluff at all. Well, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORASKEY! (MY BFF ON FanFiction!)

PARRRRTTTAHHHHH! (Party in literal terms.)

Review this shizzz. (:


End file.
